


Sex pollen is great (Russian translation)

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Choking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Возбуждающая пыльца есть и в мире Сущности? Вероятнее, чем вы думаете
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 4





	Sex pollen is great (Russian translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex pollen is great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951861) by [xXFoxtaiLXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx). 



> Прим. автора: Что ж, я не на 100% довольна этой работой, но я хотела закончить и опубликовать её, потому что я продолжала возвращаться к ней, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на других вещах. Кроме того, это первый раз, когда я пишу порно, было очень тяжело, и я не понимала, что я делаю лмао. Наслаждайтесь
> 
> Прим. переводчика: пока я пишу свой фичок по этим двум пирожкам, решил немного отвлечься и перевести пвп-шечку. Русский фэндом заслуживает больше контента по ним!
> 
> Арт: https://66.media.tumblr.com/78bdecf6425fd7afa66cb0ecc9d3e72a/e0fb703b584dfa8c-4a/s1280x1920/933e2180ff8ebad228d08e627eec43b0199b943b.png  
> Художник: https://twitter.com/bombve
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинальной работы и поставьте ему кудос, если вы зарегистрированы на AO3!

Эван медленно стал ощущать землю под ногами, и туман вокруг него рассеялся.

Он услышал мерцание огня прежде, чем увидел его, и янтарное сияние только подтверждало то, что он и думал. Если он был возвращён к костру, значит, у кого-то было испытание в его поместье. Он несильно вздохнул, не желая находиться здесь с другими одинокими придурками, которые ещё даже не разобрались, что тут происходит.

Он задался вопросом, свободен ли Филип, потому что тот был неплохой компанией. Он был тихим, в отличие от Фредди, не задавал надоедливых вопросов, как детишки из Легиона, и не плакал, как жалкая Рин. Эван направился к краю зоны свалки и пальцем проверил туманный барьер: палец прошёл легко, но присутствия кого-либо с обратной стороны не ощущалось. Возможно, это Филип был сейчас на испытании.

Эван раздраженно вздохнул и направился обратно к костру, обдумывая, кого ещё он не против посетить. Общение с Германом было «как повезёт», но ему обычно не везло. Когда он подошёл, чтобы присесть на мгновение, шорох и какое-то быстрое движение зацепили его взгляд.

Поначалу он не мог разглядеть, да и не сказать, что особо хотел. Идея быть вовлечённым в очередной бесполезный разговор не привлекала его совершенно. Сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, Эван начал разворачиваться, намереваясь пойти к Аманде — которая, по крайней мере, подходила для интеллектуальной беседы.

«О-о-о-о-х-х».

Эван застыл на месте, с его губ невольно слетел смешок.

_Что это было?_

Кажется, этот звук издал какой-то неизвестный обитатель здешних лесов, и Эван пошёл в его сторону, ожидая увидеть или драку, или оргию.

Но то, что он узрел, потрясло его больше, чем коллекция пальцев Джеффри.

— Майкл?

Тень лежал в его ногах, его тело билось в конвульсиях.

— Что за чертовщина тут происходит?

Эван не ожидал услышать ответ, этот стон вообще был первым звуком, который он услышал от Майкла за всё время. Майкл задрал голову, и Эван опустился на колени, чтобы разглядеть, на что он смотрел. Цветок?

Он был золотистого цвета, как те, что росли на Хэллоуин. Эван осторожно протянул руку, будучи неуверенным, что именно заставило Майкла так отреагировать.

— Ты съел его?

Майкл не отвечал на вопрос, его рука потянулась к Эвану, хватая его за лодыжки.  
Он мог видеть липкие остатки на пальцах Майкла и несколько пятнышек пыльцы на его маске.

— Вероятно, он ядовитый, тебя вырвет, и будешь как новенький, — заверил его Эван, стараясь не ухмыляться при виде Майкла в таком состоянии.

Он поднялся, когда цветок начал сиять, излучая мягкое тепло. И Эван подался ближе, загипнотизированный видом, словно крошечного солнышка в этом тёмном мире. Когда он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, лепестки стали сворачиваться, и цветок слегка сложился, будто увядая.

Майкл издал ещё один задыхающийся звук, и Эван снова посмотрел на него, подняв одну бровь.

— Так вот что случилось с тобой? Его свет заставил тебя обезуметь?

Слабый смешок сорвался с его губ, и он вновь взглянул на цветок, немного поражённый тем, насколько низко тот сжался, будто спиральная пружина, торчавшая из земли.

И прежде, чем он успел среагировать, эта штука снова раскрылась и сильно опрыскала его пыльцой.

— Какого чёрта? — выплюнул Эван, вытирая пыльцу с глаз и кашляя.

Он тут же ощутил, как голова начала кружиться. Всё вокруг расплывалось, и вдруг его пронзило чувство голода.

— Да, смешная, блять, шутка, — прорычал он, глядя в небо. — Конечно, это поможет мне с испытаниями.

Майкл издал ещё один стон на земле, и Эван посмотрел вниз, широко раскрыв глаза.

Майерс лежал на спине, его тело было выгнуто, и такое же чувство голода засияло в его глазах сквозь маску.

— Да что с тобой такое, чёрт возьми?

Дыхание Майкла, казалось, ускорилось, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась так быстро, что Эван подумал, что парень сейчас умрёт.

— Эй, ну же, давай, может, мне отвести тебя обратно в Хэддонфилд, — он попытался просунуть руку под тело Майкла, в надежде что тот всё ещё способен идти сам.

Майкл тихо промычал, и его рука потянулась к маске Эвана.

— Да, я не стеснительный, но, думаю, для нас обоих будет лучше не начинать это сейчас.

Пока Эван тщетно старался поднять Майкла с земли, тот продолжал свои попытки раздеть его. Пальцы цеплялись за комбинезон и маску, стаскивая её на пол.

В конце концов Эван добрался до рук Майкла, схватил их обе одним кулаком и крепко сжал.

— Это всё чёртовы цветы, Майкл, ты видел себя?

Что-то вроде усмешки показалось из-за маски Майкла, и это был тот самый знойный взгляд, который Эван наблюдал между Фрэнком и Джедом, когда те не ссорились.

— Тебе нужно проспаться, я думаю.

Эти слова вызвали ещё одну реакцию в теле Майкла, его бёдра скатились в объятия Эвана, а голова откинулась назад.

Эван не мог не признать, что его возбуждало видеть его таким, хотя было ли это честным признанием, или же это цветы оказали на него влияние — сейчас он уже не знал.

На шее Майкла оголилась полоска кожи, часть его ключицы и впадинка на горле. Эван почувствовал непреодолимое желание укусить его. Высасывать синяки на его коже, пока не проступит кровь.

— Боже, это всё цветы, — пробормотал он, отчаянно мотая головой и пытаясь оттолкнуть Майкла прочь. Тем не менее Майкл не слишком любезно принял его защиту и заполз обратно на колени Эвана, расставив ноги, и принялся тянуть лямки его комбинезона.

— Я и подумать не мог, что увижу тебя таким.

Майкл ничего не сказал, лишь прижал свои бёдра к промежности Эвана и снова оголил свою шею, по-видимому, точно зная, чего именно тот хотел.

Он осмелился положить руку на бедро Майкла для проверки, сжимая мягкую плоть и наблюдая, как тело Майкла реагирует. Будто пульсация пронзила его.

Это опьяняло.

Мягкое тепло, зародившееся в его груди, начало опускаться ниже, и вскоре всё его тело горело от страсти, желания и _нужды_.

Нужды в коже и высвобождении, как будто он мог умереть, если не получит этого.

— К чёрту всё.

Он схватил Майкла за затылок, притянул его к себе и прикусил мягкую белую кожу его шеи. Засосал её, ухмыляясь от созерцания того, как она становилась красной и фиолетовой.

Майкл продолжал лапать его одежду, и Эван сдался, пиная свою маску прочь и расстёгивая лямки своего комбинезона, позволяя им упасть до талии.

— Я даже не знаю, делал ли ты это когда-нибудь прежде, — сказал он и остановился, ожидая какой-либо реакции.

Снова никакого ответа. Эван не думал, что парень делал, но предположил, что скоро всё узнает, исходя из его реакций.

Раздевшись, он обратил своё внимание на Майкла, тотчас потянув руки к его маске.

Рука Майкла тут же поднялась, выражение его глаз было неуверенным. Казалось, даже в таком состоянии парень стремился сохранить своё лицо скрытым.

Эван кивнул, подняв руки в знак примирения, и быстро вернулся к остальной одежде Майкла.

Комбинезоны, спущенные к бёдрам, тёрлись друг о друга, и Эван подумал, что мог бы кончить только от этого. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он был с кем-то.

— Чёрт, Майкл, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, чтобы снова укусить его.

Парень слегка рыкнул в ответ и двинул своими бёдрами выше.

Эван рискнул положить руку на его пояс и пробно подёргать его. Судя по реакции Майкла, он решил, что можно продолжать, и медленно спустил штаны, обнажая его твёрдый член.

Эван почувствовал, как его рот наполнялся слюной от такого зрелища, особенно когда Майкл резко вдохнул от его прикосновения.

— Всё в порядке?

Майкл коротко кивнул и отвернулся.

Эван поколебался мгновение, прежде чем взять весь член в руку, потрогать его немного, а дальше наблюдать, как тело Майкла извивалось и дёргалось.

Увиденное заставило его жаждать большего. Он толкнул Майкла на спину, а рукой шарил по его груди. Тело парня выгнулось навстречу прикосновениям, усиливая контакт.

Эван опустил голову, осыпая поцелуями его крепкую грудь и живот; одной рукой он всё ещё медленно дрочил ему.

Как только он добрался до бедра Майкла, он прикусил его, высасывая синяк на коже. Майкл слегка подскочил, и Эван одной рукой прижал его обратно к земле.

А после смягчил укус, снова превратив его в поцелуи, и решился спускаться ниже.

Он лизнул, начиная с основания, язык горячий и мокрый, отчаянно желавший. Некоторое время он продолжал дразнить, пока не увидел, что костяшки Майкла побелели, только тогда он взял в рот всё.

Он сосал, позволяя своему рту и горлу сомкнуться вокруг, пока водил языком по бокам. Непроизвольные толчки тела Майкла только ободряли его.

Звуки всего этого звучали невероятно громко в его ушах, развязное сосание и стоны, издаваемые обоими, заполняли лес, и Эван знал, что это место ни в коем случае не было приватным. Эта мысль делала всё это ещё более захватывающим.

Ты такой грязный, Майкл, — прорычал он, когда парень выгнул свою промежность в ладонь Эвана. — Позволь мне показать тебе кое-что ещё.

Он слегка приподнял Майкла, подсовывая его выброшенный комбинезон под его бёдра.

— Так тебе будет приятней, — объяснил он. — Угол лучше.

Майкл только кивнул с разомлевшим взглядом, пока устраивался удобнее, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.

Эван снова склонился над ним, целуя внутреннюю часть его бёдер и медленно проводя рукой вверх к заднице Майкла. Он сжимал и царапал его, пытаясь измучить парня так сильно, как только мог.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Майкл? — спросил он, голос низкий и хриплый.

Кивок был ответом. Кивок и разведённые бёдра.

Эван ухмыльнулся и протолкнул один скользкий палец внутрь, нежно водя вперёд и назад, чтобы разогреть его.

Как только он почувствовал себя достаточно свободно внутри, то добавил второй, а затем и третий. Сопротивление было мучительным, но реакции Майкла стоили того. Задыхающиеся и непроизвольные стоны снова и снова.

Когда он был готов, раскрыт и умолял об этом, Эван просунул свой член, смазанный слюной, внутрь. Поначалу он был нежным, несмотря на то жжение, которое он всё ещё ощущал из-за пыльцы.

— Скажи мне, если я должен замедлиться, — он застонал, и Майкл пристально посмотрел на него. Это заставило его ухмыльнуться, парнишка был храбрым.

Он начал наращивать темп, толкаясь глубже и набирая обороты. Голова Майкла откинулась назад, его пальцы впились в бёдра Эвана. Смесь боли и удовольствия была настоящим блаженством.

Он продолжал; толкаясь в Майкла сильнее и сильнее, пока его голова не начала кружиться. А затем наклонился, чтобы обосноваться на груди парня, рукой скользя выше, пока не достиг шеи Майкла. Он слегка придушил его, слушая, как дыхание Майкла участилось, а всё тело напряглось.

Эван снова сжал его шею и склонился над ним, осторожно приподнимая самый край маски Майкла так, чтобы открыть его рот. Он одной рукой схватил Майкла за подбородок и потянул его вверх, наблюдая, как его рот раскрывался от удивления.

Это зрелище заставило его ухмыльнуться, и он на мгновение остановился полюбоваться им, прежде чем потянуться за поцелуем. Было очевидно, что это первый поцелуй Майкла, поскольку он сперва не отвечал, а когда начал, это было неуклюже и неумело. Эвану было плевать, но мысль о том, что он был первым, кто добрался до него, наполнила его каким-то чувством.

Он продолжал целовать его, пока вдалбливался в него, тело практически вибрировало, когда он почувствовал, как Майкл задрожал и кончил на грудь Эвана, дыша рвано и неровно, как и он сам.

Вскоре он тоже кончил, ухватившись за бицепс Майкла и громко простонав. Словно электрические волны прошили всё его тело, оставляя его обмякшим и висящим на руке Майкла до лучших времён.

Лёгкий толчок от Майкла вернул его к реальности, на губах парня сияла самодовольная улыбка.

— Что ж, должен признать, что ты принял всё, как настоящий чемпион, я думал, что мне придётся замедлиться.

Парень ничего не сказал в ответ, лишь слегка приподнял подбородок, прежде чем натянуть маску обратно на лицо.

Эван засмеялся, откинувшись назад на свои руки и наблюдая за тем, как Майкл одевался. Даже после оргазма от этой пыльцы он должен был признать, что тот был несомненно привлекателен. Все эти крепкие мышцы и грубая сила. Сила, которую ему удалось взять под контроль на короткое время.

— Может, мы могли бы повторить это когда-нибудь, — предложил Эван, когда Майкл уже было отвернулся, чтобы уйти. — Только не нужно цветов.

Майкл поднял свой нож с земли, крутя его между пальцев, будто обдумывая предложение.

— Может, я даже позволю тебе вести.

Он был награждён заинтересованным взглядом и коротким кивком, прежде чем Майкл скрылся в тумане.

Эван улыбнулся и лёг обратно на землю, его разум был яснее, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы. Он ощущал себя посвежевшим и помолодевшим, с новым вызовом, держащим его в тонусе.

_Быть может, эта пыльца всё же поможет ему на испытаниях…_

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была переведена 11 октября 2019  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8698813


End file.
